PPGZ and RRBZ
by animelover276
Summary: new member and new love. hope you enjoy! momokoxbrick miyakoxboomer kaoruxbutch and tomakixbramble my characters
1. meeting tomaki

Chapter 1: meeting Tomaki

Momoko p.o.v

My alarm clock went off. I hate waking up on Fridays. I mean it's my favorite day of the week."Momoko get your ass up!"Yelled Kuriko. I don't wanna be late for school (again). I rushed on my clothes, ate a poptart, grabbed my lunch*she knows what her lunchbox looks like now* and ran out the door. 5 minutes later I caught up with Miyako and Kaoru.

"Miyako!Kaoru!"

"Momoko!"

"how are you guys?" i asked.

"horrible." said kaoru.

"why?" i asked.

"cause miyako made me where a god damn skirt!"

kaoru was wearing a lime green top with a skull and crossbones on the front. she was also wearing a black mini skirt to go with it."what the fuck is wrong with you miyako?" she yelled.

"nevermind that kaoru. lets get to school." i said rushing her. we made it by the second bell when ms. keen came in. "children we have a new student today." she said. a girl with black hair in 2 pigtails walked in. she had on a light brown shirt with a dark brown plaid skirt and white leggings and... a powerpuff z belt! what the hell? "hi i'm tomaki." she said.

"tomaki you can sit next to momoko."ms. keen pointed to me. tomaki sat down on my right.

*that night(miyako p.o.v)*

"powerpuff girls we need you!" yelled peach.

"really!"asked momoko.

"it's bedtime!"i yelled.

"damn it can't a girl get some sleep!"yelled kaoru.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_powerpuff girls z_

when we got in the city, someone was already there. she had on a light brown powerpuff outfit and somehow looked so familiar. " ok who the hell is she?" asked buttercup.

"hi i'm fluffy buneary." said the brown powerpuff.

"finally you smellypuff girls got here mojo." said mojo.

"ok monkey breath you're toast!" yelled buttercup. buneary got out a pokemon card and a pikachu popped out of it.

_shooting yo-yo_

_bubble champagne_

_sonic hammer_

_pikachu use thunderbolt_

_pikaaaaachu_

"mojo will get you for this!" said mojo.

"wow buneary you were great." i said.

"i know." said buneary.

"hey guys lets transform back." said blossom. we transformed back and saw tomaki standing where buneary was.

"you're buneary!" we asked surprised.

"yea so see ya." she started to walk away.

"wait you need to come with us." i said.

"ok." said tomaki.

*at the professor's lab(tomaki p.o.v)

the girls led me to a place that looked like a lab. then i saw a kid in a lab coat, a robot dog, and a guy also in a lab coat. " girls who's this?" he asked.

"professor this is tomaki. she's the fourth powerpuff girl z"said momoko. the professor and ken has surprised faces. "how did you become a powerpuff z?" asked ken.

*flashback*

i was riding my scooter in the park when i saw a little crowd of kids. i peeked through it and saw two kids having a pokemon card battle. i was watching until i saw a bright light heading towards one of the kids. "hey watch out!" i yelled. i ran into the light and did this dance to this royal music and yelled out _fluffy buneary._

"cool a powerpuff girl z saved me!"yelled the little boy.

"thanks for saving my brother." said his sister.

"cool a new powerpuff girl!" yelled the other kids. powerpuff girl? that means i'm a super heroine. i bet i can fly too. then i saw my feet a foot off the ground. _that answers my question_ i thought. i bet i have a weapon. then a pokemon was in my hand and a pikachu popped out. "pikachu." it said.

cool.

*end of flashback*

"then later on i found out how to change back." i ended. they were a really good audience. " you girls better get home." said the professor.

"good night you guys." said momoko.

"bye." said miyako.

"peace." said kaoru.

"see you in the morning." i said.

**me: ok i came up with the name fluffy buneary because all i could think about was pokemon. so that's why i added the weapon pokemon cards and pokemon popping out of them. there will be more cards soon.**


	2. the boys are back in town

Chapter 2: the boys are back in town

miyako p.o.v

it's been a few weeks and tomaki's been fitting in. her pokemon pikachu is really cute as crap. her fighting with us has really made crime fighting so easy. we were in math class when our belts flashed.

"ms sakamoto i think my brain's gonna explode!" yelled momoko.

"i think my feet are swelling!"i yelled.

"my digestive system's gone wacky!" yelled kaoru.

"my arm is feeling weak!" yelled tomaki.

we ran up to the roof to transform.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_fluffy buneary_

_powerpuff girls z_

_"_ok today we're fighting-no way!" yelled blossom.

"who is it?" we asked.

"it's the rowdyruff boys." groaned blossom.

"oh hell no!" said buttercup while i was screaming.

"who are the rowdyruff boys?" asked buneary.

"they're nasty little boys made from our DNA, mojo's hair, and chemical z." said blossom. "girls i don't care how gross they are, we still have to fight them."

we flew off to where the rowdyruff boys were

buneary p.o.v.

"not so fast rowdyruff boys!" we yelled.

"ewww it's the hags!" yelled brick. we gave him a pissed off look. "WE ARE NOT HAGS!" yelled blossom.

_spitball shooter_

blossom had a scared look on her face as she ran.

_earwax q-tip_

"eeeeeeeewwwwwwww!" yelled bubbles as she ducked.

_stinky sock boomerang_

buttercup nearly fainted. " that reeks like hell!"

"that was too easy!" yelled boomer.

"you forgot about me." i said.

"who the hell." said butch.

"i'm fluffy buneary." i said. i drew out a pokemon card and pikachu was between me and the rowdyruff boys. "what the fuck?" asked brick.

"pikachu thunderbolt!" i yelled.

_pikaaaaaaa_

"oh shit." said butch.

_chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the rowdyruff boys and they fainted. the girls flew over and saw the rowdyruff boys electricuted. " damn." said buttercup.

blossom p.o.v

we almost didn't see the boys get up. " buneary watch-" but it was too late. her skirt flew up and the rowdyruff boys laughed. "that's what you get hag!"yelled brick. she grabbed brick by the collar of his shirt. " don't you dare flip a girl's skirt up do you understand!" she yelled. brick had a scared look as he nodded. i put him down and 5 minutes boomer did the same thing. then i lifted all 3 of them and threw them in the air.

"do it again and you won't see tomorrow!"yelled buneary. the girls had shocked faces. "damn buneary." said buttercup.

"i'm sorry. i didn't mean it. i won't let a boy go unpunished." said buneary.

"buneary that was awesome!"i yelled.

**me: i forgot to say it in the last chapter so i'm saying it in this one. i got the new character idea from magical blazze so thank her that i made this story. as i told you in the last chapter there will be more pokemon cards.**


	3. the new rowdyruff boy

chapter 3: the new rowdyruff boy

*at the professor's lab*(no one p.o.v)

the house was silent without a sound. mojo jojo sneaks in and heads straight for the safe where the chemical z was. he attatched a bomb to it and it exploded, with no one awake **(again -_-ll) **he grabs the chemical z and finds a top with tomaki's scent on it. then he grabbed a few of momoko's snacks and left to where the boys were waiting.

"i can't believe you can do that mama." said brick.

"you try sneaking into a house without waking anyone up mojo." said mojo.

"yea yea hurry up while we're still young." said butch.

"alright mojo." said mojo. he turned on his machine, put in the DNA, chemical z, and his hair in the mahine then flipped the switch. then brick, booomer, and butch hid somewhere.

"why are we hiding?" asked boomer.

"if this is how we were born then there should be an explosion right about now." said brick. and he was was an explosion and there was a brown rowdyruff boy. "yes i created another ruff boy mojo." said mojo.

"nice job mama." said butch.

"now your name will be jojo jr. and these are your brothers brick, boomer, and butch mojo." said mojo. the rowdyruff boy looked at his with 'an are you serious?' face. then he got out a brown and yellow beyblade and shot it towards mojo. "sorry mama but my name's bramble. bram the the damn b-l-e and brick boomer and butch right?" he said.

"yea." said brick.

"nice to meet you so why do you need me." said bramble.

"we're gonna take over the world."

"with that lame monkey?"

"nah just used him to get you man." said boomer.

"so what are we really doing."

"there are some girl who kick our asses and save the day." said butch.

"i'm in." said bramble.

**me: i got the name bramble from the name brambleclaw from the warriors series. and since the top was tomaki's DNA, that's what gave me the idea of a beyblade as a weapon. also i was watching madea goes to jail so that's where the bram to the damn b-l-e came from.**


	4. boys meet girls part 1

chapter 4:boys meet girls part 1

tomaki p.o.v

"what the hell happened!" yelled kaoru. we looked around the professor's lab to see it trashed. "are you guys hurt?!" asked a worried miyako.

"we're fine but whoever broke in was very sneaky." said ken. the professor and peach nodded their heads in agreement.

"wait a minute." i said. i went into the living room and realized my top wasn't there. "mojo was here. my top's gone so that means."

"he made another rowdyruff boy." sai momoko.

"great another one to mess with us." groaned kaoru. then the door flew open and the rowdyruff boys flew in. "professor who are these girls?" asked boomer.

"we should be asking you that." said momoko.

"i'm brick."

"hi i'm boomer."

"sup i'm butch."

"yo i'm bramble."

"so who are you?" asked butch.

"why should we tell you." i said.

"i'm miyako. that's momoko, that's kaoru, and that's tomaki."

"miyako!"

"why did you tell them?" asked momoko.

"they told them their names so it's polite to tell them ours." said miyako.

"goody two shoes." mumbled kaoru.

"you said it." mumbled momoko.

"so do you know where the powerpuff z are at?" asked boomer.

"why should we tell you." said kaoru.

"lets mess em up." said brick holding some water balloons.

"just stay together." said kaoru. the rrbz threw the water balloons getting us all wet. momoko and miyako ran in separate directions. "damn it i told them to stay together!" yelled kaoru.

"whatever just take care of butch." i said while running off.

kaoru p.o.v

_thanks for leaving me with the most perverted of the perverts tomaki."_ i thought. i was running down the hall until i was in a rope. "what the hell?" i said. then butch came outta nowhere. "butch what the hell." i said. then he turned me upside down and my underwear was showing because momoko and miyako made me wear a skirt. _wow my lucky day_ i thought.

"so are you gonna tell me where the powerpuff z are?" he asked.

"hell no." i said.

"i'm gonna have a good time with you." he said.

miyako p.o.v

i was running down the hall until i was in some kind of net. "what the-"i said. i tried to move, but the net kept tearing my clothes.

"the more you move, the more you show more of yourself."

boomer walked over to where i was.

"boomer!"

"are you gonna tell me where the powerpuff z are at?" he asked me politely. i shook my head no. "ok then." he got out a spider and let it crawl on me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" i screamed tryin to get it away from me. then i forgot that the net tore my clothes. so the only thing showing was my underwear, bra, and a little bit of my clothes.

_why did i get stuck with boomer?_ i thought.

**me: i will go to the part where we go to tomaki and momoko later in the next chapter. they will fall for them sometime later in the story but i'm bot telling you which chapters.**


	5. boys meet girls part 2

chapter 5: boys meet girls part 2

momoko p.o.v

i was running way from brick until i decided to hide in one of my favorite places: the kitchen. i was hiding under the counter until i saw a huge strawberry shortcake just sitting on the table calling my name. i couldn't resist it. i started to go towards it until a cage fell on me. "what the-" i said then brick popped out of nowhere.

"yo." he said. "i can't believe you fell for that."

"what it's _strawberry shortcake_ i would go for it anytime." i said.

"so are you gonna tell me where the powerpuff z is?" he asked.

"why would i." i said.

"well then have it your way." brick pressed a button on a remote and the cage shocked me again. "i hate you." i said.

"i love you too." he said.

tomaki p.o.v

great i'm running from a rowdyruff boy that can do anything to me without me knowing. i ran around the corner and i was in this net trap. "damn." i said. bramble came from behind me.

"are you a freakin stalker or something!?" i asked.

"maybe." he said. i gave him an evil glare. the net was so tight, i couldn't get my pokeball**(sorry replaced the cards with pokeballs)**. "so are you gonna tell me where the powerpuff z is?" he asked.

"i keep telling you a fuckin million times. I DON'T KNOW!" i yelled. then i felt myself go upside down. _damn that bastard_ i thought. at least i could reach a pokeball. "come on out pikachu." i whispered. bramble came and snatched it away. "one problem. my brothers told me about someone keeping fluffly buneary's pokemon." he said.

_those bastards_ i thought. pikachu popped out of his pokeball and looked around. "pika?' he asked.

"pikachu let me out." i said and pikachu cut the net(with iron tail of course). bramble reached in his pocket and took out a pokeball that was black and gray(i call it a ruffball) and threw it at pikachu. "dodge it!" i yelled. but it was too late. pikachu was caught by bramble, the brown rowdyruff boy.

"ok i'll tell you." i said." they're in the old abandoned building downtown." i really wanted pikachu back. bramble took out a walkie talkie to contact the others. "hey bro i got one to squeal." he said.

_"where are they?"_ i thought that was brick.

"at the abandonded building downtown." said bramble.

_"got it."_ said brick and he hung up. bramble went over to me. "i think i'll keep this." he said. then he ran off. i ran to the lab to see no one there and sat on the couch. i curled up into a ball and sat there crying. my pikachu became a rowdychu, and i let it happen.

**me: damn those rowdyruff boys! they got pikachu! will tomaki get him back? stay tuned for chapter 6: the rescue pikachu plan.**


	6. the rescue pikachu plan

chapter 6: the rescue pikachu plan

momoko p.o.v

miyako, kaoru, and i ran to the lab to see tomaki curled in a ball. "tomaki?" asked miyako. tomaki looked up with a red face and tears. "ok what the hell did that new rowdyruff do to you?" asked kaoru.

"they took pikachu." tomaki whispered and went back into her ball. they took who!? i swear to god i'm gonna kill them. we went over to tomaki so we could comfort her. "it's not fair." she said and she cried even harder.

bramble p.o.v

i went to the abandoned factory with my brothers to find the ppgz to see the gang green gang there. "what are you guys doing at our hideout?" asked the guy with glasses.

"we were told we'd find the ppgz here." said brick.

"you wouldn't find them here." said a girl who sounded really weird.

"you see we hate people who infiltrate our hideouts." said the guy with glasses.

"you wanna know what happens?" asked a mexican midget**(i think arturo's a mexican)**.

"no thanks we're good." said boomer.

"you wanna know what happens when you mess with a rowdyruff?' i asked.

"dude what are you doing?" asked butch.

"rowdychu use thunderbolt." i said releasing my new pokemon i got from tomaki. my bros were shocked. "where did you get that?" asked boomer.

"from that girl wearing brown." i said.

"that's how you got her to squeal?" asked butch.

"yea she was desperate." i said. "rowdychu do it."

_pikaachu!_

the gang green gang was knocked out and we left.

kaoru p.o.v

we were at miyako's house to figure out a stradegy. "how about we ambush them?" asked momoko.

"yea but where?"asked tomaki.

"mojo's place?" i asked.

"no i don't think they would be there." said momoko.

"so where would they be?" asked miyako.

"they must have a secret hideout." i said.

_fluffy buneary_

"tomaki what are you doing?!" we asked surprised.

"I'm getting pikachu back." she said.

"yea we know but you don't know where to look." said miyako.

"i don't care." said buneary and her belt started glowing. "buneary your belt's glowing." said momoko.

"huh?" she asked. he belt stopped glowing and we saw another pokeball. it opened to see a weird fox/cat. "eevee!" it said.

"what pokemon is that?" i asked.

"an eevee." said buneary. we looked surprised. "how do you know about pokemon?" asked momoko.

"i used to watch it when i was little and i have a handbook." said buneary.

buneary p.o.v

when the girls weren't looking, i snuck out to look for pikachu with eevee by my side. "ok where do we look first?" i asked eevee. she pointed to a small broken down warehouse. "that's mojo's place." i said. "you sure about this?" eevee nodded her head.

momoko p.o.v

"momoko buneary's gone!" yelled miyako. i turned to where buneary was. "where the hell is she?" i asked.

"she probably went to look for pikachu." said kaoru.

"lets' go." i said.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

we flew off to serch for buneary. we heard a large explosion coming from mojo's place so we went to check it out. we flew in and saw buneary on the floor and the rowdyruff boys, along with their new rowdychu, standing over her. "you have a really strong pokemon." said bramble.

"fuck you! eevee go!" yelled buneary. eevee popped out and used scratch. "rowdychu use volt tackle!" yelled bramble.

"Dodge!" eevee dodged and buneary smiled. "did you know volt tackle takes damage on the pokemon using it?" she asked. bramble looked back at rowdychu, who was paralyzed. "damn." he said.

"let's finish it." said buneary. "eevee use growl!"

_VEEEEE!_

rowdychu was passed out and turned back into pikachu. buneary started to smile really wide. "pikachu you're back!" she yelled.

"thank god." said buttercup.

"they just had a pokemon battle." said bubbles.

"and we didn't do anything about it." i said. buneary went over to us. "thank god that's over." she said clutching on to pikachu.

"where's eevee?" asked bubbles. buneary looked at her belt to see a pokeball on it. "probably back in her pokeball." she said.

"how can you tell pokemon genders?" i asked.

"secret." said buneary.

"damn we lost our secret weapon." said brick.

"that's your fault." i said.

"let's finish them." said buttercup.

_shooting yo-yo_

_bubble champagne_

_swing sonic_

_baton swing_

the rowdyruff boys were knocked out so we left for the professor's lab. "hey where did the baton come from?" asked buttercup.

"i don't know."said buneary. "when i was little i used to play with batons, you know swing them around."

"now we know." i said.

**me: cool new weapon! and pikachu's back! stay tuned for chapter 7: Rowdyruff Boys Z.**


	7. Rowdyruff Boys Z

chapter 7: Rowdyruff Boys Z

momoko p.o.v

it's been a few days since the rowdyruff attack/embarrasment. me and the girls were hanging out at the lab until we heard the door open and saw the rowdyruff boys all beaten up to a pulp. "what the hell happened?" asked kaoru.

"damn that gang green gang." said brick.

"yea." said boomer.

"when i see them again i'm gonna fuckin kill them." said butch.

"you said it bro." said bramble.

"what the hell?" i asked.

"hey girls." said brick. it's like he's not here to ask where the powerpuff z is. "professor get in here!" yelled tomaki. professor came running in with ken and peach behind him. "whoa what happened to you guys?" he asked.

"that damn gang green gang stole our stuff." said boomer. the rrbz were robbed!? soon, they were glowing white then fainted.

"brick?"

"boomer?"

"butch you ok?"

"bramble say something." i went over to brick so i can check his pulse(if he had one he's made of chemical z). turns out he did. "they're alive!" i yelled happily.

"papa- i mean professor what do we do?" asked ken.

"hmmm." said the professor. "it seems they're running out of chemical z."

"can you say that in english**(or japanese)**?" asked kaoru.

"their insides are breaking up and they might die soon." said tomaki. our eyes widened. "so what do we do?" asked miyako.

"try to save them i guess." i said.

"no way i'm saving perverted butch." said kaoru.

"then why are you so worried?" asked tomaki.

"t-that was just- oh hell never mind!" yelled kaoru.

"how do we save them?" asked miyako. we all did an anime fall. "you mean you don't know?" asked tomaki.

"think of the damn nursery rhyme." said kaoru.

"what nursery rhyme?" asked miyako and we did another anime fall. "what little boys are made of." i said.

"snips, snails, and puppy dog tails." said tomaki.

"oh that nursery rhyme." said miyako and we did another anime fall. "let's just get this over with." said kaoru.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_fluffy buneary_

"ok buneary gets the monkey hairs." i said. "kaoru you have the puppy dog tails, i have the snips and bubbles gets the snails." bubbles started to whine. "shut up snails aren't that bad." said buttercup.

"but they're just so gross." said bubbles.

"fine i get the snails and bubbles you bet the snips deal?" i asked.

"ok." said bubbles. we splited up and went to our destinations. i haad no other choice bu to go through fuzzy lumpkin's territory. _why the hell am i doing this?_ i thought as i found some snails on a leaf. i left before fuzzy noticed.

bubbles p.o.v

great. now i forgot why i was doing this. now how am i gonna get snips? i feel so stupid right now. so i had no choice but to go to some guy's house. i peeked in the window and saw him watching a 1970's show. so i carefully snipped some of his hair and flew off.

buttercup p.o.v

now where to find an animal graveyard. i found some dog bones in a box that was in an alleyway. so i found some dog tail bones and flew off.

buneary p.o.v

i can't believe i'm doing this for a rowdyruff boy. i went to mojo's place to see him watching tv. _great now how am i gonna get the hairs?_ i thought. "eevee come on out." i whispered. eevee popped out of her pokeball and used sleep powder, making mojo fall asleep in his chair. so i quietly returned eevee to her pokeball, cut some hairs, and flew out. i met up with the others at the lab. "so do we have everything?" asked blossom. we nodded. i looked at the rrbz, who were in four separate tubes. so we put the ingredients and our DNA in the tubes and waited.

"i think we were too late." said the professor. bubbles started to cry and buttercup hid the tears. blossom and i hung our heads. then we saw this bright glow and the tubes exploded. "hole shit!" yelled buttercup. we looked at saw the rrbz in totally different outfits.**(description is in my story The PPGZ Band because i don't feel like typing that all over again)**."this is weird." said brick.

"what just happened?" asked miyako.

"it seems that the chemical z evolved them somehow." said the professor.

"that's still weird." i said.

"what ever this is cool." said boomer.

"not cool." said tomaki.

"well now that the boys have evolved." said the professor. "i think it's safe to tell."

"WHAT NO WAY!" we yelled.

"tell us what?" asked the rrbz.

"just do it." said ken. we sighed. "if we have to." i said.

"we're the powerpuff girls z." we all said. the boys looked shocked. "holy fuck i didn't see that coming." said butch.

"holy fuck is right." said bramble.

"prove it." said brick.

"if you say so." i said.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_fluffy buneary_

the boys looked at us with shocked faces. "well now that the cat's out of the bag." said professor. "time to settle things." we looked at him with confused faces. "what are you talking about?" asked buneary.

"well what he was saying is that the rrbz will have to go to school." said ken.

"Eh!?" we yelled.

"and they're gonna have to use fake names." said peach.

"that we'll decide." we**(the girls)** said.

"brick's fake name will be kukai." i said.

"boomer's fake name is hikaru." said bubbles.

"butch's fake name is riku." said buttercup.

"and bramble's fake name is tomoya." said buneary.

"nice." said the rrbz.

**me: finally done with this chapter. i got the names kukai and hikaru from shugo chara and tomoya from clannad(i don't watch it though just a couple of episodes). stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. The New Villian Mewtwo

Chapter 8: The New Villian Mewtwo

Momoko P.O.V

It was great just great. First the RRBZ hate us, then they turn good, and now they're transferring to the same school as us. We got to school and led the boys to the principal's office. "This is where you get your class schedule." I said.

"Thanks." said Kukai.

"We owe you girls one." said Riku before they walked in. "Well at least they won't be in our class." said Miyako. We walked to class and everyone was settling in. "Everyone we have new students." said Ms. Keen. The girls and I looked at each other in irritation. "Oh no." I said.

"It can't be." said Kaoru.

"You just had to say that Miyako." said Tomaki.

"Hey I didn't know." said Miyako. The new students walked in and it was the boys. "Introduce yourselves." said Ms. Keen.

"I'm Kukai Jojo, the oldest, and I like sweets, video games and skating." said Kukai.

"I'm Riku Jojo, second oldest, and I like sports, video games and skating." said Riku.

"I'm Tomoya Jojo, third oldest, and I like reading, skating and video games." said Tomoya.

"And I'm Hikaru Jojo, the youngest, and I like reading, video games, and skating." said Hikaru.

"You can sit next to Himeko, Hinako, Nagisa, and Rikka." said Ms. Keen.

"At least they're not near us." I said.

"Yea." said Kaoru. Class ended and pretty soon, it was lunch. It was just the girls and I until you-know-who showed up. "Hey girls." said Kukai.

"Hey." we said flatly. I noticed that Tomaki lost the pigtails and let her hair down. "You know, you look cuter with your hair down." I said.

"I know." said Tomaki. "I realized that Miyako should have the pigtails."

"I didn't mind." said Miyako.

"Uh guys remember us?" asked Riku. We forgot the boys were there. "Yea what of it?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh nothing." smirked Kukai. They're up to something. Lunch was over and we went to class. During English, Kukai sent me a Comnote.

_Hey what time is it?_

_Time for you to get a watch._

_Then lend me one._

_Why the hell would I have one!?_

Miyako POV

I was trying to concentrate in my work but I just can't help but see Hikaru staring at me for a reason. "Can I help you with something?" I whispered.

"Uh no." he whispered back. "I'm just confused."

"We all are." I said. "This is English after all."

"Yea." said Hikaru. "It's really hard."

"Not for Tomaki and Tomoya." I quietly giggled.

Tomaki POV

I was almost done with my work until I got a message from Tomoya.

_You done yet?_

_No almost._

_Seriously I'm already done._

_That's because you were made from my DNA. You're just as smart as me._

_Smarter than you. What question are you on?_

_The last. It's kinda confusing._

_The answer is what weapon Katniss has._

_How do you know? You never even read the Hunger Games._

_Or have I? I am from your DNA after all so I know what you know._

That guy sometimes gets on my nerves. So I answered the question(I hate him) and turned it in.

Kaoru POV

This sucks. I can't help notice that B-I mean Riku is staring at me. Probably still shocked that he now knows I'm a powerpuff. "What the hell do you want?" I whispered at him.

"Oh nothing." said Riku.

"Then why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Cause you're cute." said Riku. I had a light blush on my face. "Shut up." I said while going back to my work. Soon, school was over and I was walking home with Momoko, Miyako, and Tomaki. "So to the Professor's lab?" asked Momoko. We nodded. When we walked in, we were shocked to see the RRBZ. "Oh hell." I said.

"I'm going home." said Tomaki.

"Bye." said Momoko as she walked out.

"See ya tomorrow." I said.

"Ok bye guys." said Miyako as she followed me out the door.

**Later that night(Momoko POV)**

_"Powerpuff Z da wan!"_

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. _Peach it's 9:30 5 more minutes_ I thought as I transformed. I then caught up with the others as we saw this weird cat thing attacking the city. "Who the hell is that?" asked Buttercup.

"My name is Mewtwo and I'm here to kill the Powerpuff Z." said the thing.

"That can't be possible." said Buneary. "You don't exist."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's a Pokemon named Mewtwo and he's made from the DNA of a Pokemon called Mew." said Buneary. "But Pokemon don't exist."

"They do now." said Brick.

Then this weird purple/black ball appeared in Mewtwo's hand and threw it at us. "Look out that's shadowball!" yelled Buneary. The ball hit us and I smashed into Brick, who smashed into Butch, who smashed into Bubbles, who smashed into a brick wall. "Pikachu come on out!" yelled Buneary and pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Are you serious?" I asked when I got off of Brick.

"Yea. " said Buneary. "Pikachu thunderbolt!" Pikachu's thunderbolt was controlled by Mewtwo and hit Buttercup. "What the hell was that for Buneary!?" she asked.

"Damn he's using psychic." whispered Buneary.

"Well if you know so much about Pokemon I should get rid of you first." said Mewtow as he aimed a shadowball at Buneary.

"Buneary!" we all yelled and smoke appeared. The smoke cleared as we saw Bramble fall from in front of Buneary. "Oh my God." she said.

"Bramble!" yelled the RRBZ.

"Why did he have to get in the way?" Mewtwo asked himself.

Buneary POV

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine." said Bramble. Why did he do that I wonder. "That's it." said Boomer. A blue baseball bat wth a yellow R in a black circle appeared in his hand.

_Home Run Hit_

A black and green flute appeared in Butch's hand as he started to play this melody that confused me. A red ring appeared in Brick's hand.

_Flame Wheel Swing_

How the hell did they do that? All three attacks hit Mewtwo and the smoke cleared when we saw that Mewtwo was fine, but he had taken some damage. "I'll be back." he said before disappearing. "Who was that guy?" asked Buttercup.

"The most powerful Pokemon ever known." I said. We went home and tried to forget what just happened.

**Me: OH MY GOD IT'S MEWTWO! Why does he want to kill the Powerpuff Z? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. The Mystery Mew

Chapter 9: The Mystery Mew

Tomaki P.O.V

After Mewtwo attacked, I started to watch Pokemon again. The only thing I watched was Pokemon: The first movie and Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns. "Why are you watching Pokemon?" asked Momoko.

"It helps me learn more about Mewtwo." I said.

"Also it's awesome." said Tomoya.

"Whoa when the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"I've been here." said Tomoya. "I've just been quiet."

"So what have we learned about Mewtwo?" asked Kaoru.

"Well." I said. "Turns out, he hated humans and he thought Pokemon were their slaves."

"Ok we know he hates humans." said Kukai when he, Hikaru, and Riku walked in. "But he only attacked us."

"Yea." said Hikaru. "If he hated humans, he would have killed everyone last night."

"But why is he only after us." asked Miyako.

"I don't know." I said. "That's what I'm trying to find out." Then it hit me when my belt glowed. "Tomaki why is your belt glowing?" asked Riku freaking out.

"I know that light." said Momoko.

"What's going on?" asked Kukai.

"She's getting a new Pokemon." said Kaoru. The glowing stoped and another pokeball appeared on my belt. It opened and a Mew came out. "Hey Mew." said me and Tomoya.

"How do you know its name?" asked Hikaru.

"I watch Pokemon so I know every Pokemon." I said.

"And I'm from her DNA so I know every Pokemon too." said Tomoya. Mew flew around the room, waving hi to everyone. "Mew mew." she said.

"Let me introduce Eevee and Pikachu." I said letting them out of their Pokeballs.

"Pika pika." said Pikachu.

"Eevee ev." said Eevee. Since the Professor was so nice, he created a Pokemon battlefield for me and Tomoya. "You guys wanna watch?" I asked. Everyone nodded as I had my battle against Tomoya. He used Pikachu and I used Eevee. "Pikachu use Iron tail!" commanded Tomoya.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" I commanded. Eevee dodged and her quick attack hit Pikachu, giving it alot of damage. "Use Thunderbolt!" yelled Tomoya and the thunderbolt gave Eevee the same amount of damage. "Eevee Take down!" I yelled. After that, Pikachu was defeated. "Pikachu is unable to battle." said Momoko. "The winner is Eevee and the victor goes to Tomaki."

"You're a good referee." I said.

"Thanks." said Momoko. I returned Eevee and Pikachu to their Pokeballs and went to Tomoya. "You did well." I said.

"Thanks." said Tomoya. "You did too." Mew flew over to us happily and landed on my shoulder. "You liked the battle?" I asked. Mew nodded her head. "Thanks." I said then giggled. "Ok now return." Mew went back to her Pokeball and I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Kukai.

"Home." I said. "I need some time away from this."

"Ok see ya." said Kaoru.

"Bye." said Miyako.

"See ya later." said Momoko.

"Peace." said the boys. I walked home reading my favorite manga. "I'm home!" I yelled. My little brother and sister, Hikari and Satoshi, run towards me. "Hey sis." they said.

"Hello Tomaki." said my mom. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Ok." I said.

"What's that?" asked Hikari pointing to my Pokeballs. "Don't touch." I said.

"You say that about everything." said Satoshi crossing his arms.

"Whatever." I said before heading to my room to watch TV: It was a Pokemon movie Marathon and it was just starting with the first movie. I let Pikachu, Eevee, and Mew out of their Pokeballs so they could watch with me. It was on the part where Ash and everyone were going to New Island when my mom screamed. I ran downstairs and said "Mom what is it?!"

"This boy said he's here to see you." said my mother pointing to the door. I looked and saw. . . .

"Tomoya!?" I asked.

"Sup." he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to watch the marathon with you." said Tomoya.

"How did you know about it?" I asked.

"Professor told me." said Tomoya. "And he gave me your address."

"What are those things?" asked Hikari pointing to something. I looked and saw that Pikachu, Eevee, and Mew followed me. "What the hell!" I yelled. "I thought you guys were in my room."

"Pikachu." said Pikahu.

"Eevee." said Eevee.

"Mew mew." said Mew.

"I know you guys were curious bu that didn't mean you had to follow me." I said.

"What's going on Tomaki?" asked my mother as she trembled. I told her I was a Pokemon trainer but she didn't dare ask me how and I told her that Tomoya was a friend from school who likes Pokemon. "Oh." she said. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Sure." said Tomoya. Since the dining room had a TV, we watched the marathon in there. "Did you hear about Mewtwo attacking the city?" asked Hikari.

"Yea." I said. "I was trying to do research earlier."

"And I was helping her." said Tomoya. "Along with my brothers and her friends."

"That guy's cool." said Satoshi.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "He's evil."

"Yea but he turned good." said Hikari. Soon, Pokemon heroes: Latios and Latias ended and then Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker played. "This movie's better than the rest." said Satoshi.

"Right." said me and Tomoya. That movie ended and after Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys, Pokemon: Lucario and the mystery of Mew, and Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai was playing and Satoshi said "Ok I changed my mind. That movie's better than the rest."

"Oh." I said. "What about Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior?"

"And Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life?" asked Tomoya.

"And Pokemon: Zoroark Master of illusions?" asked Hikari.

"And all of the Pokemon movies from the series Pokemon: Black and White?" we all said. Satoshi sweatdropped. "You have a point." he said. The marathon ended and Tomoya went back to the lab. "See ya." he said.

"Bye." I said as I closed the door. Mew, Pikachu, Eevee, and I went to my room and played on my Wii**(She has one in her room, which is huge)**. Soon, it was late and I was about to fall asleep until my belt went off.

_Powerpuff Z Da Wan!_

"Damn it Peach." I muttered before transforming.

_Fluffy Buneary_

"You two stay here." I said only grabbing Mew's Pokeball and flying out the window. "What is it?" I asked when I got there.

"Peach detected Mewtwo again." said Blossom.

"And he's down this alley." said Buttercup. We walked down a dark alley and I could feel Black Z rays coming from it. "Over there." I said pointing in a trashcan. We all got our weapons out and Buttercup opened the lid. "What the hell is this?" She asked. I looked inside and saw a shiny Mew. "It's a Mew except it's blue." said Blossom.

"My favorite color." said Bubbles.

"It's called a shiny Mew." I said. Everyone stared at me strangely. "When ever a Pokemon is a different color, it's shiny." I said.

"Oh." they said. I sweatdropped.

"What's up?"

We looked down and saw the Mew talking. "You can talk!?" asked Blossom.

"Yea." said the Mew. "The name's Dylan."

"Mew." said Mew flying over to him. "What's your name?" asked Dylan.

"Strawberry." said Mew. What the hell!? "You can talk too?" asked Buttercup.

"Yea." said Mew. "But somehow I lost the ability to talk."

"Ok." I said. "So your name is actually Strawberry?"

"Yea." said M- I mean Strawberry. Afterwards, Dylan explained everything and we went home.

Dylan POV

I flew around the city for a place to stay. I never thought I would meet the Powerpuff Z. They'll soon pay. I saw an abandoned house below me and stayed there. "I'll destroy the Powerpuff Z soon." I said quietly. "For what they did."

**Me: Whoa a shiny Mew. But it looks like he holds a secret. What do you think the secret is? Stay tuned for Chapter 10: They're at it again.**


	10. Dear Diary

Chapter 10: Dear Diary

Miyako POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Every since the RRBZ became good guys, we've been getting along really easily but sometimes the try to get us to like them. I know that Momoko and Kukai have gotten close._

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Special delivery for Momoko Akatsutsumi?" asked the delivery man._**

**_"That's-" started Momoko._**

**_"I'll take that." said Kukai as he grabbed the cake and paid the bill. "Kukai." said Momoko._**

**_"What?" asked Kukai. "We'll share it."_**

**_"Don't believe him." said Riku. "I'll bet he'll eat it all."_**

**_"How do you know?" I asked._**

**_"He's my brother right?" asked Riku. Point taken. "You may be right Riku." said Kukai. "But I don't want girls to hate me." He has a point. I mean, at school, they made a Jojo Brothers fan club or whatever it's called. Momoko looked relieved then that look disappeared when Kukai devoured the cake with one mouthful. Yep he's Momoko's counterpart all right. "Kukai." she said with her head down. She slapped him and yelled "YOU BASTARD!" And ran out of the room. "Dumbass." said his brothers and Kaoru and Tomaki._**

**_The next day, Momoko came back in the kitchen looking at a new cake on the counter. "Hello Momoko." I said as I put my book down. "Kukai made that for you you know."_**

**_"He did?" asked Momoko._**

**_"Yep he did." said Tomaki as she was petting Pikachu. I looked at Kukai, who was covered in cake batter. He woke up and looked around "Mornin'." he said drowsily._**

**_"Thanks Kukai." said Momoko as she kissed his nose._**

**_"Anytime." said Kukai then he smiled._**

_Ever since then, Momoko hasn't been boy crazy. Maybe she's really into Kukai. She's no different from Tomaki and Tomoya, who have gotten a little closer when it comes to Pokemon battles._

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Ha I win again." said Tomaki as she smirked. Tomoya returned Eevee to her pokeball and walked across the field to Tomaki. "You even win with Pikachu." he said. "Why don't you use Strawberry?"_**

**_"Don't you remember?" asked Tomaki. "She's a legendary Pokemon."_**

**_"And I can defeat anything." said Strawberry._**

**_"I wonder why I don't have Pokemon yet." said Tomoya._**

**_"Maybe because you don't know your true strength." said Tomaki._**

**_"There they go again." said Hikaru._**

**_"All they talk about is Pokemon and anime." I said sweatdropping._**

**_"Yea." said Momoko._**

**_"You have room to talk." said Kaoru. "All you and Kukai talk about is Johnny Cosmo and sweets."_**

**_"We can't help it." said Kukai while smirking._**

**_"Anyway, I better get home." said Tomaki as she returned Pikachu to his Pokeball and walked out the door. "Hey Tomaki wait." said Tomoya as he walked after her. Riku and Kukai pushed him, making him trip and fall on Tomaki. Ken walked in and said "Hey guys. The Professor wants-what the hell is going on in here!?" Tomaki pushed Tomoya off of her and said "Nothing. Nothing at all." She ran out of the room while blushing really red while Tomoya chased Riku and Kukai around the battlefield._**

_It's true that those two get really close when it comes to anime but not as close as Kaoru and Riku got when it comes to sports._

**_(Flashback)_**

**_We were in the lab: Kukai and Momoko were talking about comic books, Tomoya and Tomaki were having another Pokemon battle, Hikaru was reading, I was looking at new fashion designs, and Kaoru and Riku were watching a soccer game. "Don't you guys get tired of that?" asked Momoko._**

**_"Why would we?" asked Kaoru. "Damn it go around!"_**

**_"Go the fuck around!" yelled Riku._**

**_"Nope they never get tired of this." said Kukai while sweatdropping._**

**_"Hell yea!" yelled Kaoru then she kissed Riku. We all stared as Kaoru realized what she was doing. "That was an accident." she said quickly._**

**_"Yea like hell it was." said Riku smirking._**

**_"Shut up." said Kaoru as she blushed._**

**_"Aaaww." said Momoko. "Kaoru and Riku are having a lovers' quarrel."_**

**_"No we are not!" they both yelled then started blushing._**

_They'll get together eventually but I wonder when. Anyway, Hikaru and I have gotten closer as well._

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Hey Momoko will you go to the mall with me?" I asked._**

**_"Sorry." said Momoko. "I'm going to the candy shop with Kukai."_**

**_"With Kukai?" asked Kaoru._**

**_"Yea why?" asked Momoko. "We're both alike right?"_**

**_"You have a point." said Tomaki._**

**_"Tomaki?" I asked._**

**_"Sorry." said Tomaki. "I gotta train with Strawberry." and she and Strawberry went to the battlefield. I knew Kaoru wouldn't go with me so I only had one other option. "Hikaru will you go with me?"_**

**_"Uh." said Hikaru as he slightly blushed._**

**_"Yes." said Kukai, Riku, and Tomoya. __"Go with your girl."_**

**_"What the hell does that mean?!" he asked._**

**_"Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes._**

**_"Fine." said Hikaru._**

**_"Be careful you two." said Momoko._**

**_"Don't do anything funny Hikaru." said Kukai._**

**_"Yea you're too young for that." said Riku._**

**_"I won't." said Hikaru as we walked out. We arrived at the mall and Hikaru dragged me to the theater. "Two tickets for Epic please." he said(I always want to watch that movie). I never knew he liked that movie. "Come on." he said while pulling my arm._**

_It's true that us girls have gotten close to the boys but sometimes they would do pervy things._

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Riku get your ass back here!" Kaoru yelled while chasing Riku around the lab. "Damn Kaoru what's wrong?" asked Momoko while she and Tomaki held her back. "Let me at him." said Kaoru. "Just one punch."_**

**_"What happened?" asked Kukai._**

**_"The bastard tried to kiss me." growled Kaoru while blushing._**

**_"You kissed me." said Riku. "I just wanted to return the favor."_**

**_"Kaoru you have a point." said Momoko. "Kukai ate my cookie."_**

**_"What's the point?" asked Tomaki._**

**_"That was in my mouth." finished Momoko. She let go of Kaoru and was now thrashing in Tomaki's arms. "Ok here you go." she said as she let go, making Kaoru punch Riku, sending him to the floor. "I'm on her side." said Tomaki. "Cause Tomoya's kinda a perv too."_**

**_"How?" asked Tomoya._**

**_"You snuck into my room the other night." said Tomaki. "And slept in my bed."_**

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Kaoru as she sat on an unconsious Riku. "That's messed up."_**

**_"I'm on Tomaki's and Momoko's side as well." I said while blushing._**

**_"Why do you say that?" asked Momoko._**

**_"Remember when Hikaru and I went to the mall?" I asked._**

**_"Oh yea." said Kukai. "When you guys went on your date."_**

**_"It wasn't a date!" yelled Hikaru while blushing._**

**_"Anyway." I said. "We were in a store and Hikaru "accidentally" saw me in my underwear." Everyone fell silent. "Bastard." said the girls._**

**_"You lucky bastard." said the boys. "Did he get a nosebleed?"_**

**_"Yea." I said. "Why?"_**

**_"You're one hell of a lucky bastard you know that?" the boys asked their brother. "It's not like I wanted to." said Hikaru._**

_Us getting closer to the boys, them being pervs as they always were means that we'lll be couples soon. I just wonder who's gonna fall for a Rowdyruff first._

_Sincerely,_  
_Miyako Gotoukuji_

I close my diary and looked at the window. I can't believe how dark it's gotten. I looked outside and thought _I wonder who will fall for a Rowdyruff first. Probably Momoko_.

**Me: Sorry I wanted to change the chapter title. It looks like we'll get some PowerpuffxRowdyruff action later on. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
